Mauvais Sang
by Listelia
Summary: La pire crainte de Soon-Bum se réalise… (Situé peu après le début de la saison 2) Et mon idée sur comment les deux meilleurs amis se sont rencontrés.(Bromance & malentendus au rendez-vous !)
1. Mauvais Endroit

**Mauvais endroit**

Le Détective Hwang Soon-Bum savait que ça devait arriver un jour.

En fait, c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus.

_Bon sang, à quoi vous vous attendez avec une habitude de ce genre ?_

Même le docteur-dans-le-bar était d'accord, quand il était encore en vie. Boire le sang de gens _morts_ n'avait rien de fois que Min Tae-yeon faisait son "gargouillis- je me plie en deux- flash de yeux bleus – je te dis qui est le meurtrier", le détective s'attendait à ce que les choses tournent mal.

_Victime atteinte du tétanos, fait._

_Corps avec empoisonnement du sang, fait._

Le procureur traitait toujours avec légèreté les craintes de son ami. Apparemment, les vampires étaient parfaitement immunisés contre n'importe quelle maladie.

Pourtant, Soon-Bum continuait de s'inquiéter – et visiblement, il avait eu raison de le faire.

Ça n'avait rien d'un vendredi spécial. Le jeudi, ils avaient arrêté le meurtrier à la vitesse de l'éclair. Simplement avec les premières gouttes de sang, Min Tae-yeon avait vu une porte secrète se refermer sur la fuite de l'assassin. Deux minutes plus tard, le maladroit détective Hwang avait appuyé _par pure chance_ sur un bouton secret qui ouvrait une chambre secrète et l'équipe s'était retrouvée face à toutes les preuves nécessaires pour épingler le suspect.

Lorsqu'ils furent convoqués, le matin suivant, même la procureur Yoo était de bonne humeur. Elle avait l'air d'espérer que leur chance – ou _plutôt cette bonne vieille vision de vampire_, pensa Soon Bum pour lui-même – serait encore avec eux et qu'ils pourraient emballer l'enquête vite fait et partir rapidos en week-end bien mérité.

L'analyste en CDD, Choi Dong-man babillait avec une femme-flic, essayant de paraître beau-et-fort et ne réussissait qu'à avoir l'air d'autant plus mignon-et-débile.

Le corps était étendu dans une cour, le sang serpentant entre les mauvaises herbes et les pissenlits solitaires. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume usé bleu foncé. Pour une raison inconnue, le meurtrier avait emporté les chaussures et les chaussettes de sa victime. Le coup fatal était –pour l'instant – une blessure profonde sous l'aisselle.

- Est-ce qu'on a un nom ? demanda Soon-Bum, un œil sur Tae-yeon qui mettait ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste familier.

- Kim Deok-man, 46 ans, répondit la procureur Yoo en revenant avec son petit carnet de notes. "Il vivait au-dessus, dans l'appartement de gauche. Le concierge n'a rien entendu, il était complètement saoul. Il l'a découvert ce matin en allant… aux toilettes. On obtiendra peut-être plus de détails en interrogeant le voisinage.

- Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, donc, dit le détective. Il glissa son propre carnet dans la poche arrière de son jean et se frotta les mains. "Okay. Cool. Jetons un coup d'œil aux alentours."

Jung-In et Dong-man choisirent leur côté de la rue et s'en allèrent poser les questions de routine, la jeune femme tyrannisant le gamin, comme d'habitude.

- On s'y met ? demanda le détective en se tournant vers Min quand le nombre d'oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux eut diminué un peu.

L'ambulance était partie avec le corps et le docteur Jo. Le brave homme avait déjà fourni un échantillon de sang.

Le procureur haussa les épaules avec une expression blasée, mais son ami ne s'y trompa pas. Il y avait une étincelle de malice dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Je me demande comment tu faisais ton boulot avant moi… tu es certain d'avoir _réussi_ l'examen final des détectives ?

- Tais-toi et glougloute, grogna Soon Bum à voix basse, en essayant de ne pas rire.

C'était une matinée agréable – à part le fait que quelqu'un soit mort, évidemment. Du soleil, une brise fraîche, la bonne odeur de saucisses grillées et la promesse de deux jours de congés bientôt là.

Ils montèrent sur le toit à l'ancienne et le détective s'accouda à la barrière, savourant son bain de soleil, pendant que le procureur s'asseyait sur des trucs laissés en débarras pour boire l'échantillon de sang.

Comme à chaque fois, ses yeux étincelèrent et devinrent bleus, il se raidit et se perdit dans la vision, puis se plia en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur du souvenir.

Hwang fronça les sourcils avec un soupir.

Ouais, le processus aidait beaucoup, mais il n'aimait _vraiment pas_ ce que ça faisait à son ami.

- ça va ?

- Hum… grogna Tae-yeon en se relevant. "Tu ne vas jamais le croire."

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Le jeune homme épousseta ses genoux, l'air plutôt amusé.

- Le meurtrier serait une vieille dame. Qui n'a probablement plus toute sa tête, si j'en crois ça. Je suis sûr que Yoo Jung-In va la ramener avant même qu'on leur donne l'indice.

Soon-Bum fit sa petite danse d'ours joyeux.

- Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime ce genre d'enquête ! Cas élucidé en moins de deux heures ! On est trop bons !

Ils redescendirent et l'homme s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier avec un grognement joyeux.

- Attendons le retour des gamins, dit-il avec un large sourire, et ensuite, on ira se manger une bonne bouffe pour célébrer ça.

Le procureur eut un petit sourire en coin, la tête penchée de côté et les bras croisés, comme il le faisait souvent.

- Et tu vas aussi inviter la vieille dame à manger kimchi ? demanda-t-il. "Parce que je crois bien que tu risquerais de…"

Il s'interrompit et le bougon détective lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Je risque de - ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, patron. Je…

Mais la menace blaguée mourut sur ses lèvres. Tae-yeon se tenait le ventre, l'air de souffrir, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain et il trébucha en direction de l'arrière-cour.

Soon Bum le suivit immédiatement, sentant sa vieille crainte grandir comme un trou noir au fond de sa poitrine.

Il trouva son chef en train de vider son estomac sur un tas de détritus, une main appuyée sur le mur en pierres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ?

Tae-yeon ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

- D'où ça sort ? Tu as dormi avec les pieds au froid ? Les vampires n'ont pas des nausées de grossesse quand même ?

- Tu… te… fiches… de… moi ? haleta le jeune homme en lui balançant un regard meurtrier, avant de se remettre à vomir.

Soon-Boom était maintenant officiellement en mode panique.

Génial. C'était génial.

Il avait sur les bras un vampire qui gerbait la seule chose qu'il avait avalé depuis des mois : du sang.

_Si quelqu'un le découvrait, il/elle allait foncer fébrilement pour la seule explication possible : "ohmondieu! Il a un cancer de la gorge !"_

Du sang giclé qui souillait la terre si près d'une zone où un meurtre venait juste d'être découvert.

_Si quelqu'un l'analysait, il/elle allait probablement trouver l'ADN des victimes du jeudi et du vendredi ET celui du procureur Min._

_Et comment vouliez-vous imaginer une explication logique à un truc pareil ?_

Le détective Hwang se gratta la nuque.

- On est cuits, conclut-il. "Désolé. Je te laisserai pas tomber, on est là-dedans ensemble."

Appuyé contre le mur, l'air épuisé, Tae-yeon réussit à grimacer un demi-sourire.

- _Hyung_. Comment tu vas faire pour leur faire croire que t'es un vampire aussi ?

Puis il recommença à vomir et Soon Bum recommença à lui masser doucement le dos, espérant que ça soulagerait son ami. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Ils étaient dans une belle mouise.

Et les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger, vu que Jung-In et Dong-man étaient de retour avec une petite grand-mère plus vieille que l'univers et qu'ils étaient en train de demander à l'équipe médico-légale où se trouvaient leurs co-équipiers.


	2. Mauvais scénario

**Mauvais scénario**

Dong-man avait l'air plutôt dégoûté et un peu désolé.

Jong-In avait l'air assez perplexe et vaguement inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Soon Bum eut le sentiment qu'elle l'accusait d'avoir provoqué les raisons quelles qu'elles soient qui avaient abouti à cette situation.

- J'en sais rien, dit-il. "Il est malade."

- Ouais. Je peux voir ça, grogna-t-elle. "Ramenez-le à la maison, faites quelque chose. Je finirai le boulot."

Elle leur tourna le dos et marcha jusqu'au concierge avec la petite vieille dame qu'elle tenait toujours par le bras.

_Aigoo, cette femme n'a vraiment pas de cœur_, pensa Soon Bum, désappointé. _Tu ne vois pas le héros ? Il a des soucis. Il a besoin de toi, princesse._

Apparement, les princesses ne faisaient plus dans le soutien aux héros.

Tae-yeon souffla entre ses dents. Il était si pâle que le soleil se reflétait sur son visage. Il essayait visiblement de garder le contrôle.

- J'vais bien, mentit-il. "_Hyung_, si tu pouvais…"

Il trébucha, portant la main à sa bouche dans un geste paniqué presque comique, et se dépêcha de retourner au coin des détritus.

- Berk, dit Dong-man avec un regard de pitié.

- Répète ça et il te fera ta fête, cingla Soon Bum.

Il comprenait pourquoi ils ne compatissaient pas plus que ça, mais ce n'était pas le moment de prendre sa revanche. Leur patron soi-disant au cœur de glace les gardait à distance pour leur bien et le détective était sûr à quatre-vingt pour cent que le procureur Min aurait été bien plus sympathique, son histoire personnelle en moins et s'il n'avait pas porté le poids de sa sœur-disparue-puis-réapparue-transformée-en-vampir e. Et le fait que lui-même risquait à tout moment de perdre la tête et les vider de leur sang.

_Mais vous ne pouviez pas vraiment expliquer tout ça en phrases courtes et sensées._

_Et vous ne vouliez pas – pas du tout – qu'ils aillent jeter un coup d'œil au vomi non plus._

_Parce qu'il ne s'agissait que de sang._

_DU SANG, pigé ?_

Soon Bum se sentait incompris et malheureux pour lui-même et pour son ami. Il renvoya en grommelant Dong-man, qui le prit mal et se mit à ressembler à un chiot battu, et retourna voir Tae-yeon.

- Un peu mieux ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Qqq'esst-ce qque ttu cccrois ? riposta son patron en bégayant de fatigue – mais avec son habituel coup d'œil de la mort.

- Maintenant tu sais comment on se sent quand on a la gueule de bois, ne put s'empêcher de glisser le détective.

- Je le savais _déjà_, renifla le procureur, l'air vidé. "J'ai été humain avant, idiot."

Il vacilla.

- Idiot ? Tu me blesses, tu sais, se plaignit doucement Soon Bum en le rattrapant. Il passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et le soutint lentement jusqu'à la voiture. "Ne fais pas semblant que tu vas bien, Tae-yeon-ah, tu as l'air encore plus stupide que moi."

- T'es pas stupide, hyung, bredouilla Min en se laissant couler dans le siège côté passager. "Tu es l'un des flics les plus intelligents que j'ai.. jamais… rencontrés…"

- Je sais, je sais. Rentrons à la maison, okay ? Je parie que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après avoir sifflé un petit verre de rouge… _aigoo_ – je voudrais que ton copain le docteur-barman soit encore de ce monde…."

- Qui ? demanda la voix de Yoo Jung-In derrière eux.

- "_Acht_! Tu m'as fait peur ! gronda le détective, le souffle coupé. "Depuis quand es-tu planquée là ?"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle croisa les bras.

- Encore des secrets, hein ? Sérieusement, les gars…

- Il n'y a _pas_ de secrets ! glapit Soon-Bum, les mains en écran.

Le soleil était haut, maintenant. L'odeur des saucisses grillées avait disparu et il commençait à faire chaud. De la sueur brillait sur le front du détective.

Il voulait juste se barrer d'ici, rassembler ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient et mettre un frein à ce qui arrivait au procureur.

_Cette journée était un vrai massacre._

Yoo Jung-In se radoucit.

Elle ne comprenait pas où était le problème, ni pourquoi le détective habituellement bêtement joyeux faisait un tel foin pour un petit mal d'estomac.

Mais elle pouvait voir à quel point son patron avait l'air soudain vulnérable. Et elle pouvait aussi sympathiser avec quelqu'un qui souffrait. Et elle aimait bien Soon-Bum aussi. Elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi frénétique.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? lança-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

- Euh… eh bien… peut-être…

Le détective était reparti à bafouiller.

Quelque chose tira sur sa manche. Elle baissa les yeux. Le regard du procureur Min, brouillé de fièvre, se leva vers elle.

- Merci… de bien… faire ton job… Jung-In-ah.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

- O-kay… marmonna-t-elle, repoussant sa main.

_Super pas normal…_

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Ses doigts étaient glacés, bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. Peut-être que Soon Bum avait raison de se monter le bourrichon…

- Emmenez-le vite chez lui, _sunbaenim_, ordonna-t-elle. "Je viendrai voir comment il va plus tard. J'apporterai les résultats de l'interrogatoire", ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

Si tout ça n'était que l'influence du pétage de cable de Soon Bum, elle aurait besoin d'une bonne raison pour se pointer à l'appartement de son patron.

Le détective monta enfin dans la voiture. Il ferma la porte, bidouilla avec les clés, s'aperçut que la ceinture du procureur n'était pas mise et se pencha pour la boucler, laissant le moteur mourir dans un soubresaut.

Maintenant, Yoo Jung-In n'était plus inquiète, mais furieuse.

Dong-man la regarda faire avec admiration, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la voiture et en extirpait le détective avec la force d'une véritable héritière de gangster.

- Je vais conduire, rugit-elle.

38 secondes plus tard, Hwang Soon-Bum s'arrachait les cheveux sur la banquette arrière.

_La situation ne pouvait pas être pire._

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait et si c'était potentiellement mortel pour son ami.

Et maintenant, avec l'odeur du sang autant imprégnée sur ses vêtements, Tae-yeon risquait de se transformer en vampire à tout instant – juste sous le nez de la jeune femme.


	3. Mauvais choix

**Mauvais choix**

* * *

Le Détective Hwang poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et entra en trébuchant dans l'appartement de Min, en soutenant ce dernier.

- Et nous y voilà… soupira-t-il avec soulagement, en atteignant enfin le sofa où il laissa tomber son ami sans ménagements.

Pour quelqu'un qui se nourrissait exclusivement de liquide – _et pouvait-on considérer les tubes à essais de la nourriture ?_ – le jeune homme se révélait étonnement lourd.

- Pourquoi les hommes aiment-ils tant faire de l'exercice et accumuler des muscles inutiles ? se plaignit férocement Jung-In qui massait sa propre épaule.

Soon-Bum acquiesça sans réfléchir. De la sueur dégoulinait sur son visage et il avait vraiment besoin de changer de chemise.

- Okay, dit-il après une grande inspiration. Il ne reste qu'à aller jusqu'à la chambre et ensuite c'est bouclé. Ne me laisse pas tomber là-dessus, d'accord, …"

- Je ne mettrai pas les pieds dans sa chambre !

- … Tae-yeon-_ah_ ? termina le détective, en adressant un coup d'œil de reproche à la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, humiliée. Elle rougit et Soon Bum se prépara à gérer un des caprices dont elle avait le secret.

Mais rien n'arriva, parce que Tae-yeon se leva faiblement, se tenant au dossier du sofa.

- Vous pouvez rentrer, dit-il avec un vague geste pour les disperser.

Il essayait de se montrer sous son jour habituel – arrogant et magnifique – mais son front était brillant de sueur et ce n'était probablement pas à cause de la température estivale. Son autre main était toujours pressée contre son estomac. Il toussa et grimaça.

- Je m'en sortirai, merci quand même. Je…

Il s'arrêta et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Baissa les yeux, visiblement en train de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, puis se tourna vers Soon Bum avec des yeux suppliants, soudain, en se mordant la lèvre.

- J'suis sur le coup ! lança le détective aussitôt.

Il entraîna son ami dans la salle de bain et la procureur Yoo passa une main sur son visage, découragée.

- On s'en sort, dit le gros flic en pointant la tête, un large sourire sur le visage . "Tu peux y aller."

Il se permit même de lui faire signe de dégager du dos de la main, comme il l'aurait fait à un chat ou à une poule.

- Mais bien sûr, grinça Jung-In avec un rictus dangereux. "Je vous laisse gérer ça et demain, on peut enterrer le patron avec tous les respects. _Laisse-moi entrer_."

Le détective allait regretter toute sa vie l'occasion manquée de faire valoir à quel point il était inapproprié pour une dame de ne pas être embarrassée à l'idée d'entrer dans la salle de bain d'un homme.

Mais il ne réalisa pas sur le moment. Il était bien trop content d'avoir un peu d'aide.

Sortir leur patron de sa chemise et de son pantalon leur prit un temps inestimable, et cela pour différentes raisons.

1) Il n'arrêtait pas de vomir et Yoo se rendit enfin compte de ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle fit toutes sortes de commentaires et de lamentations. Elle composa même le numéro d'appel d'urgence avant que Soon Bum n'aie le temps de l'arrêter.

2) Il n'arrêtait pas de vomir donc ils durent s'arrêter presque toutes les minutes pour le laisser reprendre son souffle et se reposer un peu.

3) La procureur Yoo bugga complètement quand la chemise fut finalement enlevée en face du corps parfaitement proportionné qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Le détective trouva cela plutôt pénible, mais à ce stade-là Tae-yeon n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il attendit sur le carrelage, frissonnant et se sentant terriblement misérable.

4) Il fallut argumenter assez sévèrement pour SORTIR la femme de la salle de bains quand ils en vinrent au pantalon, mais Soon Bum avait décidé d'en finir au plus vite et avait appris de l'expérience précédente suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir la renouveler.

Ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'au lit dans lequel le jeune homme s'effondra avec reconnaissance.

- Merci… murmura-t-il, épuisé, en enfouissant sa tête fiévreuse dans l'oreiller froid.

- De rien, sourit le détective.

Il s'assura que le drap était bien remonté et tapota le seau qu'il avait posé près du lit.

- Tout ton équipement est là, Tae-yeon-ah, dit-il gentiment. "Je suis sûr que tu iras mieux dans un moment."

Il essayait de rester positif, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi faible depuis la blessure dont il avait failli mourir, un an auparavant.

Et cette fois, leur sauveur "monsieur-je-sais-tout-docteur-barman" n'était pas dans les parages pour donner un coup de main.

- Je vous apporte à boire, patron ! brailla Jung-In depuis la cuisine. "Vous devez être complètement déshydraté ! _Sunbaenim_ ! S'il continue de vomir du sang dans deux heures, j'appelle le 911 et vous n'avez plutôt pas intérêt à m'en empêcher cette fois !"

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps il crache du sang, tu flipperais sérieusement, minette… marmonna le détective, en levant comiquement les yeux au ciel.

- Vous m'avez dit quelque chose ? cria-t-elle tout en fouillant dans les placards et les tiroirs pour allez savoir quoi, en faisant un boucan épouvantable.

- Non, pas du tout ! cria Soon Bum en réponse. "Je suis _vraiment_ désolé", ajouta-t-il pour son ami avec un sourire.

Le procureur était plié par la douleur. Il trouva une meilleure position, se recroquevilla sous le drap, et sortit une main très froide qui attrapa le poignet de Hwang.

- S'il… te… plait… sors… la… d'i-ci.

Le détective hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Ne te tourmente pas, je vais le faire.

Tae-yeon ouvrit les yeux et rassembla toutes ses forces pour lui adressa un regard exaspéré.

- On ne peut _pas_ la laisser fouiner, grimaça-t-il.

- Ah ! s'exclama Yoo Jung-In à ce moment-là, toujours dans la cuisine. "Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez _rien_ dans votre frigo ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est branché, alors ?"

Soon Bum piqua un sprint juste à temps pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir le freezer.

- Okay, okay, dit-il d'un ton cajoleur. "Tu nous as bien aidés, Jung-In-_ah_. Rentre chez toi, maintenant. Ou au bureau. Ce que tu préfères, d'accord ? Je vais m'occuper de lui."

Elle le regarda avec sa moue désappointée spécial dédain.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Pas du tout, riposta Soon Bum d'un ton pressant. Je te le promets. Maintenant tu peux t'en aller, s'te plaît ?

Les mots ne sonnèrent pas aussi sympathiques qu'ils l'avaient été dans sa tête, mais heureusement l'idée générale fut assez claire.

- J'm'en vais, grommela la jeune femme en ramassant son sac à main resté dans le fauteuil où il avait atterri à leur arrivée. "Soyez heureux tous les deux, pour toujours, et ne m'envoyez pas de carte postale."

Elle sortit comme une tornade et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Le détective retourna à la chambre avec un soupir de soulagement, pour trouver le vampire aussi inerte qu'un cadavre.

- "Tae-yeon-_ah _! Procureur Min ! Hé ! Buveur de sang aux dents de lait ! supplia-t-il, en secouant une main mortellement froide qui ne réagit pas.

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux tandis que les griffes de sa vieille peur – si réelle et si présente – se refermaient sur son cœur.

- S'il te plaît ! Dis quelque chose ! Ne meurs pas comme ça, Tae-yeon ! Ne meurs pas à cause du sang d'un crétin d'ivrogne !

- Tu fais trop de bruit… murmura son ami en tournant la tête vers lui, un sourire faible sur son visage décoloré. "Elle est… partie ?"

Soon-bum réussit à hocher le menton, sa gorge était complètement bloquée.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, soulagé, puis ses yeux bruns regardèrent son ami avec clarté.

- Maintenant, écoute… apporte… apporte-moi une des… poches, et appelle – _il grimaça de douleur_ – le docteur Jo…

- Okay!

Min resserra ses doigts sur la main du détective.

- Hyung… est-ce que tu… pourras-tu…

Soon-Bum essuya les larmes stupides qui n'arrêtaient pas d'obscurcir sa vision.

- Ouais ?

- Tu es… tu es assez… fort… n'est-ce… pas ?

Le détective fronça les sourcils, puis comprit.

Il sourit.

- Pas de souci, répondit-il doucement. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserai pas mordre le cou du docteur. Ni le moindre centimètre de ma vieille peau. Je suis plus gros que toi."

-C'est… b-bien… balbutia le jeune homme en se laissant aller sur l'oreiller.

Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un bleu étincelant, et son corps se cambra avec violence alors que ses crocs apparaissaient.

Ce fut alors que Soon Bum se jura de ne plus jamais faire de promesses qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir à cent pour cent.


	4. Mauvais Timing

**Mauvais timing**

Cela prit du temps et ce fut la chose la plus effrayante qu'il aie jamais eu à traverser, mais Hwang Soon-Bum réussit à remporter la bataille.

Non pas qu'il puisse s'en réjouir pour autant.

Il avait lutté avec le procureur, jurant et pleurant à la fois, punaisé le vampire sur le lit de toute sa force, broyé les poignets de son meilleur ami, écrasé le torse du jeune homme de ses coudes. Les canines de Tae-yeon avaient finalement disparu, tandis que son souffle hâché se faisait plus lent. La fureur bleue dans ses yeux s'était transformée en un regard brun las et il avait fini par perdre conscience après un dernier sursaut.

* * *

Hwang Soon-Bum était assis au bord du lit et tamponnait le front de Tae-yeon avec un linge froid.

- Tu es sacrément fort, hein, dit-il au procureur. "Même dans cet état. Si tous tes… enfin, si les autres sont pareils, je ne veux vraiment jamais avoir à faire face à un vampire en bonne santé."

Il massa ses avant-bras. Puis, il eut un petit sourire, tandis qu'il mouillait de nouveau le linge dans le bol posé sur la table de nuit.

-Mais je parie que tu dois être encore bien plus fort pour te contrôler. Merci, Tae-yeon. Pour toutes les fois où tu retiens ton… _côté_ _bleu_, pour nous protéger."

Son ami ne réagit pas.

Il était allongé, immobile, les yeux fermés, des boucles noires humides en désordre sur son visage blafard, une main entrouverte abandonnée sur l'oreiller.

Soon Bum gloussa.

_Tellement gamin._

Le détective remit en place le linge et soupira de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à tes pouvoirs de guérison de vampire, aujourd'hui ? murmura-t-il. "Est-ce que les règles ont changé ? Le sang de ce mec était vraiment si différent ?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

Il y avait de profonds cernes sous ses yeux, ses pommettes étaient soulignées par sa pâleur, ses lèvres pliées avec une certaine amertume. Le drap avait bougé et laissait apparaître une épaule large, sur laquelle se dessinait les contours d'une vieille cicatrice.

Soon Bum se rembrunit.

_Tellement héroïque._

Il se leva, alla à la fenêtre pour se dégourdir les jambes.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ? marmonna-t-il avec un coup d'œil en direction du lit.

Il se rappelait très bien du jour où il avait rencontré Min Tae-yeon pour la première fois.

C'était aussi le jour où le jeune homme avait gagné cette cicatrice.

_Une cicatrice très humaine, qu'aucun pouvoir de guérison ne pourrait jamais effacer._

Les gens pensaient qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant, lors de cette fameuse affaire, et aucun des deux ne les avait jamais contredits.

Ce n'était pas complètement faux.

Ce n'était pas non plus toute la vérité.

* * *

C'était presque dix ans en arrière, en un jour chaud et ensoleillé comme celui-ci.

_… des rues désertes en pente et en montée, l'éclat de la lumière, le crissement des criquets, des bruits de voix lointains, et l'écho sourd de ses pas qui couraient…_

Il haletait et jurait à mi-voix en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il était en bonne forme physique, mais le type qu'il poursuivait aurait pu se poser candidat pour un marathon.

Descendre les escaliers – _taptaptap_ – tourner au coin de la rue – _pffpffpff_ – dérapage et les coudes au corps, _gardons le rythme_…

Il fit un bond en arrière, au moment d'entrer en collision avec deux vieilles dames qui traversaient _len-te-ment_la rue.

- _Aich_ ! Restez à la maison à manger des gâteaux de riz !

Le suspect gagnait du terrain et Soon Bum n'était pas sûr qu'il avait encore assez d'énergie pour combler l'espace entre eux deux et le rattraper.

- Espèce de punk ! Attends-moi ! Euh, désolé, mesdames ! cria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le vit.

Un jeune homme au sourire en coin, probablement juste sorti des bancs de l'école de police, avec un complet noir et une paire de baskets rouges. Il sauta sans ralentir par-dessus une barrière et se jeta depuis une terrasse sur le suspect.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière en s'empoignant.

Soon Bum parvint à leur niveau, trempé de sueur et à bout de souffle.

Il se joignit à la lutte et une minute plus tard, à eux deux ils parvinrent à immobiliser le fuyard. Le détective finit par s'asseoir sur le suspect.

- _Aigoo_! A qui tu crois que tu fais faire une visite guidée de _Mapo_ ? J'habite ici, p'tite friture !

- Dégage, le gros ! gargouilla l'homme en essayant de se dégager sans succès.

Soon Bum le menotta après une dernière claque sur la tête, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme qui haletait, adossé au mur.

- ça va, gamin ? Merci pour ton aide. J'avais pas de demandé de backup, mais bon… qui t'a envoyé ?

Des yeux bruns foncés lui adressèrent un regard malicieux.

- Tu serais mort d'asphyxie avant de l'attraper, vieil homme.

Hwang fixa le gosse arrogant, stupéfait.

- Dong ! Premier round perdu, machouilla le suspect par en-dessous.

Des cheveux noirs en désordre, satisfaction écrite partout sur ses dents blanches qui souriaient largement, un costume bien coupé, une cravate soignée.

Et une tête de top model, le bougre.

_Le fifils à son papa_, pensa le détective Hwang en fronçant les sourcils, blasé.

Il se leva et attrapa le suspect par le col pour le faire lever.

- Premier jour ? demanda-t-il. "Attends d'être chez toi pour faire ton malin, parce que personne ne va penser que t'es un héros à la brigade, t'sais." Il fit un pas en avant puis se ravisa : "Et ne tutoie pas n'importe qui si tu tiens à ta vie. Je suis le détective Hwang Soon-Bum. Crois-moi, tu veux pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Bon… à plus."

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour. Il brossa ses manches puis lui adressa un sourire ironique.

- Je pense qu'on se reverra plus vite que prévu, gloussa-t-il. "_Détective_."

Il tendit la main.

- Procureur Min Tae-yeon. J'ai parlé à votre collègue ce matin et je lui ai donné les coordonnées de votre suspect.

Les joues Soon-Bum s'enflamèrent.

Le tuyau avait sauvé leurs cerveaux du bouillon de frustration dans lequel ils mijotaient depuis trois jours.

Il avala sa salive, tendit la main pour serrer celle du jeune homme.

-Euh…

Il ne voulait pas devoir quoi que ce soit au _gosse_, mais il devait remercier le_procureur_, évidemment.

_Purée de règles de politesse._

Il inspira.

Le jeuen homme vacilla, soudain très pâle. Sa main droite monta à son épaule gauche et revint tâchée de sang.

- Ha ! s'exclama Soon-Bum, oubliant aussitôt sa frustration. Ça va ?

- Je pense pas, crétin, grogna le suspect. "T'es vraiment pas une flèche, inspecteur…"

Les yeux du détective parcoururent les alentours et il remarqua pour la première fois le couteau maculé de poussière et de sang.

_Ça a dû arriver pendant la bagarre…_

Il s'assura qu'il tenait bien le suspect d'un côté et fouilla les poches arrière de son jean à la recherche de son téléphone portable.

- Attends, je vais appeler une ambulance.

- ça va aller, coupa le jeune homme, les dents serrées.

Il réussit à grimacer un sourire.

- C'est rien qu'une égratignure. Amenons notre copain à la station. Vous lui avez lu ses droits ?

- _Aigoo_! Le môme veut vraiment jouer les héros ! s'exclama le suspect. "J'suppose que ça vaut mieux que de ressembler au Père la Nouille ici présent !"

Le détective Hwang lui asséna une autre claque sur la nuque, distraitement. Il sourit.

_Le gamin a des tripes, eh ?_

Il y avait sûrement plus sous le costume bien coupé et le visage de mannequin.

- Ouais.

Ils n'eurent pas à marcher très loin. Des policiers descendaient la rue, avec un petit homme maigrichon dans un costume bleu marine.

- Procureur Min ! Où étiez-vous passé ? Vous ne savez donc pas que vous etes supposé me suivre partout comme un canneton derrière sa môman ? Insolent ! Venez ici à l'instant ! Je vais vous faire comprendre ce que je dis, moi !

- Oui, _sunbaenim_… Je suis désolé, _sunbaenim_… répondit le jeune homme avec ennui.

Soon Bum fronça les sourcils.

_Est-ce que son patron ne voit pas le sang qui coule le long du bras du gamin ? Sérieux, ce genre de reproches peut attendre APRES un passage à l'hôpital, non ?_

Il refila le suspect à son coéquipier , puis peigna en arrière ses cheveux gras.

- Excusez-moi, m'sieur… j'ai besoin de votre bleu. Un rapport à faire à la station.

- ça peut pas attendre ? aboya le petit homme maigrichon.

- Nan.

Quelque chose avait dû briller dans ses yeux – probablement quelque chose d'un peu meurtrier – parce que le procureur recula et marmonna son assentiment avant de détaler.

Min Tae-yeon jeta un coup d'oeil au détective, perplexe.

Hwang Soon-Bum se lécha les lèvres, roula ses paupières comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Allons recoudre votre bras, procureur Min, dit-il sans regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

Le gamin osa _renifler_ d'un ton sarcastique. Une étincelle joyeuse passa rapidement dans ses yeux et il suivit le détective jusqu'à sa voiture.

* * *

_Pas franchement un gosse, hein… tu étais déjà un homme._

Hwang Soon-Bum retourna vers le lit et s'assit au bord de nouveau. Il changea le linge humide, contemplant son ami avec affection.

- Tu prétends tout le temps que tout va bien. Mauvaise habitude, Tae-yeon-_ah_. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu peux te reposer sur les autres. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fort tout le temps… tu peux t'appuyer sur moi.

* * *

A l'hôpital, il avait rencontré la jeune sœur du procureur et observé comment Min Tae-yeon la tenait écartée de toute inquiétude.

- Je suis tombé sur une barrière cassée, pendant que je poursuivais un suspect. C'est juste une égratignure, donc attends-moi une minute et ensuite on retournera à la maison.

_Ouais, c'est ça._

La môme avait gobé le mensonge avec une confiance aveugle. Elle avait attendu de l'autre côté du rideau et le jeune homme n'avait pas lâché le moindre gémissement pendant qu'on recousait la plaie.

A l'accueil, le détective Hwang avait été pris pour leur tuteur et réquisitionné pour signer la paperasse. Il le fit à la place du patron maigrichon et grincheux, et remplit les papiers pour qu'ils obtiennent un remboursement dans le cadre des accidents survenus au travail.

Quand vous y regardiez de plus près, le costume bien coupé était très propre, mais assez usé, et les baskets rouges avaient vu de meilleurs jours.

Le cartable de la gamine était neuf et elle portait un uniforme de bonne école.

Le formulaire portait en en-tête : _Orphelin. Tuteur de sa jeune sœur._

Le détective Hwang quitta l'hôpital sans se faire remarquer, après un dernier coup d'œil dans la salle d'examen. Le sourire fier sur le visage du jeune procureur, alors qu'il racontait l'arrestation à sa petite sœur et la façon dont il comptait faire appel à la justice pendant le procès, lui rappela ses premiers succès.

Il se demanda si c'était le sentiment que vous aviez quand vous regardiez grandir un jeune frère.

Il n'assista pas au procès et n'entendit plus parler du procureur.

Quand le corps d'une lycéenne apparut à la télévision avec deux trous dans la gorge, il ne travaillait plus à Séoul et s'arrêta une minute seulement, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait l'air vaguement familière.

Puis il revint en ville, plusieurs années plus tard, et retrouva le procureur lors leur fameuse affaire en commun.

Oui, ce n'était pas leur première rencontre, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait connaissance avec celui que tout le monde appelait "le génie sans cœur".

Le gamin joyeux et vantard avait disparu.

Il rencontra un homme qui ne comptait que sur lui-même et qui ne savait plus sourire.

Donc ils se comportèrent comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas pendant un moment et il pensa que peut-être Min Tae-yeon avait tout oublié de ce jour poussiéreux et ensoleillé.

C'était bien ainsi.

_Puis le temps passa._

_Et un vampire aussi_.

Et un jour, Soon-Bum s'aperçut qu'il répondait au procureur et réalisa qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps celui-ci l'appelait "hyung".

* * *

Le jeune homme remua dans le lit. Ses cils battirent et sa main bougea comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Soon-bum l'attrapa.

- De retour parmi nous, eh ? Comment tu te sens, Tae-yeon-_ah_? ça va ? Désolé d'avoir dû faire la brute. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Le procureur n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sa main pressa faiblement celle de son ami alors qu'un vague sourire passait sur ses lèvres décolorées.

- C'est parce tu crées… ce genre de… malentendus… que t'es pas encore marié, Hyung…

- _Aigoo_ ! Tu te fiches de moi ?

Le détective Hwang rigola, heureux de sentir sa peur et son inquiétude s'alléger un peu.

- Tu… pleures ?

Il essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche, surpris.

- Ah. Bizarre…

Il eut un gloussement embarrassé, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tae-yeon.

_Bleus._

_Un bleu ciel clair et surnaturel._

Mais le regard dans ces yeux était celui du gosse d'autrefois.

- ça va aller, gamin, fais-moi confiance, dit-il en regardant le _vampire_ bien en face.

Une goutte brillante glissa le long de la joue de l'_homme_, en silence.

- Merci, _Hyung_.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, derrière eux.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez les yeux bleus, procureur Min.


	5. Mauvais traitement

**Mauvais traitement**

Une goutte de sueur tiède glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du détective Hwang et s'introduisit dans son caleçon. Il tressaillit, comme piqué par un insecte.

- D-d-d-docteur Jo ! bredouilla-t-il. "Ça faisait longtemps !"

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil un peu moqueur.

- A peine quelques heures, rectifia-t-il, amusé. "J'ai appris que le procureur Min se sentait mal par un texto de Dongman et je suis venu voir si je pouvais être d'une aide quelconque…

Il hocha la tête, circonspect.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Tae-yeon.

- C'est à d-d-dire q-q-q-que… enfin… nous… je… Min T'… v-v-v-vam… c-c-c-comment expliq-q-q-quer…

- Tout va bien, _hyung_, dit doucement le procureur.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, essaya de se redresser, n'y parvint pas.

- Le patient reste tranquille, ordonna gentiment le docteur.

Il posa sa sacoche sur le fauteuil à l'entrée de la chambre, enleva ses lunettes, les essuya sur son mouchoir, puis ouvrit sa sacoche.

Soon-Bum le regardait faire, fébrile, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme un poisson en apnée.

Un demi-sourire apparut au coin de la bouche du procureur. Il tendit la main et tapota la cuisse de son ami. Quand il eut capté l'attention de celui-ci, il hocha le menton.

_Tout va bien_, articula-t-il silencieusement.

La fièvre brillait sur son front et dans ses yeux bleus de ciel.

Soon-Bum se rassit au radar, docile. Le docteur fit un pas pour s'approcher du lit de son côté, puis réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas la place de passer à moins de faire déplacer le gros détective et renonça. Il fit le tour de l'autre côté, ajustant son stéthoscope sur ses oreilles.

- Dites-moi un peu comment vous vous sentez, procureur Min ? commença-t-il en se penchant sur le jeune homme et en écartant le drap.

- Mal, dit Tae-yeon avec l'ombre de son sourcil sarcastique.

Le docteur rit un peu.

- Je vois ça.

Il souleva le t-shirt, posa le pavillon métallique sur la peau pâle du torse du procureur, le déplaça en écoutant attentivement jusqu'à son abdomen, puis ôta le stéthoscope pour palper délicatement le ventre du jeune homme.

- Détective ?

Soon-Bum ne réagit pas, sur le moment.

- Détective ? S'il vous plait ?

Min Tae-yeon avait fermé les yeux. Il avait grimacé plusieurs fois sous la pression des doigts du docteur et son souffle s'était accéléré.

- Détective Hwang !

L'homme faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Oui, docteur ? répondit-il précipitamment, en se levant et en saluant machinalement, mécaniquement.

Jo sourit, amusé et attendri.

- Voulez-vous bien me passer le thermomètre ? Dans la poche de gauche, sur le devant. Oui, celle-ci... Merci.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa blouse blanche et en sortit une spatule jetable dont il déchira le plastique.

- Procureur Min ? Ouvrez la bouche et faites "ah", je vous prie.

- Ha ! s'écria Soon-Bum.

Le vieil homme secoua le menton.

- Pas vous, détective, murmura-t-il, un peu accablé.

Hwang Soon-Bum se tordit les mains.

- Euh.. doc… euh… le-les… d-d-dents… c'est pas… pas t-t-t-très bon, vous savez…

Le docteur sourit d'un air triste.

- ça va aller, Soon-Bum-_ah_.

L'expression familière stoppa net l'affolement du détective qui se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, inquiets, sans rien oser ajouter, tandis que le docteur essayait de glisser la spatule dans la bouche du vampire.

Les yeux bleus étincelèrent soudain.

- D-d-d-d-do…

- Laissez-moi faire, ordonna le docteur.

Sa voix s'adressait au détective, mais son regard perçant soutenait celui du vampire.

Pendant une bonne minute, plus personne ne bougea dans la pièce silencieuse.

Puis, lentement, le jeune homme écarta les lèvres et le médecin put éclairer sa gorge entre les deux crocs immaculés.

Soon-Bum retint son souffle pendant toute l'opération et faillit mourir d'asphyxie avant la fin.

Le docteur Jo termina son examen et finit par se redresser après avoir remonté le drap sur son malade.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, pensif.

- ça m'a tout l'air d'une intoxication alimentaire, dit-il, perplexe. Peut-être même juste une simple indigestion. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé de particulier récemment ?

Il leva les yeux vers le détective qui roulait des paupières, embarrassé, et se racla la gorge.

-Ahem. Je veux dire… est-ce qu'il a _bu_ quelque chose de différent ?

Tae-yeon toussa et fit la grimace.

- Rien de spécial, murmura-t-il.

- Le sang du mort, mais c'est tout, lâcha Soon-Bum d'un ton pathétique. "Hier aussi, mais c'était comme d'habitude ! Je comprends pas…"

Le docteur se gratta le front.

- Je vais demander à Dongman d'analyser le sang de la victime d'aujourd'hui et de refaire les examens de celle d'hier. Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a rien eu d'autre ? C'est bien prudent, de faire ça, d'abord ? Je veux dire… je suppose que… ça…

Il s'interrompit et croisa le regard embué du détective, puis celui, très clair malgré la fatigue, du procureur. Il sourit gentiment.

- On va trouver une solution, dit-il. Pour l'instant, à la diète, d'accord ? Et dormez. Ça marche à tous les coups.

Il se releva, rangea son stéthoscope et quitta la chambre après un dernier regard vers le lit.

Soon-Bum le suivit, tira la porte derrière lui.

- Vous n'allez pas poser de questions ? chuchota-t-il, frénétique. "Vous avez vu ses… vous… il…"

Le docteur Jo sourit encore, lui tapota l'épaule.

- Détective Hwang. Je vais passer à l'hôpital et récupérer des poches de sang. Il est déshydraté – si on peut dire ça – mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse avaler quoi que ce soit. Je vais revenir et installer une perfusion. Je suppose que peu importe le groupe sanguin ?

Il eut un petit rire affectueux devant la tête du détective.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je le _savais_, dit-il doucement. Mais quand on a beaucoup vécu, on apprend à regarder autour de ce que les gens montrent en gros plan. Le procureur Min a laissé à tous les membres de son équipe la possibilité de voir ce qu'il était – s'ils en avaient le courage.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre et se rembrunit.

- Je suis content que vous soyez à ses côtés. Il a besoin que quelqu'un le traite comme un être humain. C'est un homme bon et il veut nous protéger tous.

Soon-Bum se mordit les lèvres, très ému.

- Merci, _hyungnim_, souffla-t-il.

Le vieil homme lui pressa l'épaule, puis s'en alla avec un dernier sourire.

Le détective revint dans la chambre et se rassit sur le lit.

Tae-yeon était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- ça va ? demanda son meilleur ami pour la énième fois de la journée.

Le procureur soupira.

- J'ai froid… murmura-t-il.

Soon-Bum hocha le menton, adossé au mur derrière le lit.

- C'est l'été, pourtant… commenta-t-il en bâillant.

Il fit sauter ses baskets en appuyant à l'arrière, puis étira ses jambes sur le drap.

- Désolé pour mes chaussettes qui puent…

Il tâtonna à la recherche d'un coussin, se cala plus confortablement sur le matelas, glissant un peu.

- Pique un somme, okay ? Le doc a dit que ça irait mieux si tu dormais.

Tae-yeon ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés.

Soon-Bum tendit la main, tira sur la couverture pour le couvrir un peu plus. Il laissa son bras sur le traversin, au-dessus de la tête du procureur.

Il bailla de nouveau.

- J'ai faim… marmonna-t-il, ensommeillé.

Le soleil entrait toujours à flot par la fenêtre, baignant la chambre d'or.

- Tae-yeon, tu sais… j'suis content qu'on se soit rencontrés ce jour-là…

Dehors, un criquet chantait sous la fenêtre. Il y avait des bruits de voix discrets, lointains, dans la rue.

Il sourit.

Baissa les yeux.

La respiration régulière, le procureur s'était endormi.

Son visage était blotti contre la hanche replète du détective, ses doigts enroulés sur un bout de la chemise débraillée.

- Héé… tu dors ? T'es un rapide, dis-moi…

Le bras de Soon-bum bougea délicatement et entoura l'épaule du jeune homme avec précaution.

- Dors bien, gamin…

Il bâilla encore une fois. Renversa sa tête poilue en arrière et ferma les yeux, satisfait.

* * *

Quand il revint, deux heures plus tard, le docteur Jo haussa ses sourcils grisonnants et eut un petit rire silencieux.

Le détective Hwang avait complètement glissé dans le lit et ronflait en sourdine, la bouche entrouverte, étendu en vrac dans le lit tel un gros ours en train de cuver. Contre lui, enroulé avec la délicatesse d'un chat, le procureur Min dormait profondément, toujours sous l'abri du bras de son ami.


	6. Mauvais plan

**Mauvais plan**

Rien n'avait préparé le docteur Jo à _ça_ dans toutes ses années d'expérience.

C'était comme retourner à l'école et faire bêtise sur bêtise.

En premier, il apprit que vous ne manipuliez pas de sang près d'un vampire.

Tae-yeon se réveilla à l'instant où il ouvrit la glacière et attrapa le contenant en plastique avec une vivacité inattendue, avant de le déchirer avec ses crocs et de le boire goûlument.

Enfin, pendant quelques instants seulement, car ensuite son estomac se révolta. Le sang difficilement acquis à l'hôpital termina dans le seau, tandis que Soon Bum s'éveillait.

- Ah, doc. Vous êtes de retour, marmonna-t-il en bâillant, son poing frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Il massa le dos de Tae-yeon qui hoquetait. "T'avais encore quelque chose à gerber ?" demanda-t-il distraitement. "J'suis vraiment désolé pour toi…"

Le procureur eut un reniflement de dégoût, penché au bord du lit. Il toussa, s'essuya la bouche avec la lingette que lui tendait le docteur.

- Je pense pas que vous puissiez avaler quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, dit celui-ci d'un ton soucieux. "Mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire une injection de fortifiant ou vous mettre sous I.V."

- Essayez toujours, dit le détective Hwang, plein d'espoir. "A l'intérieur, les boyaux, c'est bien les mêmes, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, justement. C'est ce qui m'inquiète… murmura le médecin. "On n'a pas de radio ou d'I.R.M. de votre corps et…"

- Et on ne va pas en faire, coupa sèchement le procureur. "Jusque là, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Ça va finir par s'arranger tout seul. Je n'irai nulle part où on risque d'avoir droit à des indiscrétions."

- Mais tu _es_ mortel, pressa Soon-Bum avec une moue pathétique. "Regarde le procureur Jang, quand il s'est pris cette balle, tout vampire qu'il était…"

- Le procureur Jang ? répéta le docteur. "Il y en a _d'autres_ ?"

Les deux autres se regardèrent.

Puis le détective fit un geste d'excuse.

- Oops, lâcha-t-il.

Le docteur hésita, puis lâcha un petit rire.

- Question stress, vous êtes gâtés, en tout cas.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se détendit. Soon Bum montra au vieil homme comment enfiler une paille dans une des poches de sang et Tae-yeon réussit à avaler quelques gouttes sans les recracher immédiatement.

Ensuite, ils découvrirent qu'on pouvait le mettre sous perfusion – ses veines violaçaient la peau très blanche de ses bras, d'une façon impressionnante, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Puis ils attendirent.

Le soir tomba.

Ils reçurent un coup de fil de Yoo Jung-In, les informant que les empreintes du meurtrier étaient bien celles de la vieille femme arrêtée comme suspect, et qu'elle avait de grandes chances d'être diagnostiquée complètement folle. Elle disait dans sa déposition s'être seulement "défendue contre un esprit malin".

Tae-yeon se sentait un peu mieux et, appuyé contre les oreillers installés pour lui par Soon-Bum, un gilet sur les épaules, il parla au téléphone pendant un moment avec la procureur, puis avec le concierge à qui on avait demandé de passer au poste de police.

Le détective échangea le combiné contre une autre poche de sang, après la conversation.

- Bois un peu, dit-il. Requinque-toi. T'es pas possible, franchement. Dongman et la miss Yoo peuvent bosser sans nous pendant quelques jours, on n'est plus au début de l'unité spéciale.

Tae-yeon sourit malicieusement au-dessus de la paille.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, insista le docteur Jo depuis le fauteuil où il était installé avec un carnet et un stylo.

- Pour quelqu'un de passionné, je vous trouve plutôt calme, à rester ici pendant que les choses se passent, dit le procureur.

Le médecin sourit.

- Je reste au cœur de la découverte, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Soon-Bum marcha sur la pointe des pieds – discret comme un éléphant – et vint se pencher par-dessus son épaule.

- Hé, vous prenez des notes sur le vampire !

Tae-yeon fronça un sourcil.

Le docteur Jo leva la tête sans bouger de son siège, paisible.

- Pas de panique, Soon-Bum-ah. C'est pour son bien. Et je ne laisserai pas trainer ça n'importe où.

Le détective Hwang gonfla ses joues. Il regarda le procureur qui finit pas aquiescer du menton, et relâcha l'air accumulé dans sa bouche avec un gros soupir.

- Quand même, c'est pas mal de vous avoir dans la barque, doc… dit-il enfin.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés, et soudain la lumière s'éteignit.

- Désolé, j'ai touché l'interrupteur, s'exclama le gros homme en tâtonnant contre la tapisserie dans l'obscurité. Il se cogna le genou, râla, cherchant toujours le bouton.

- Détective Hwang, dit le docteur d'une voix blanche.

- Hyung ? articula Tae-yeon d'une voix altérée.

- Ouais ?

Il se retourna, surpris, et se figea, la bouche ouverte.

Dans le noir, le corps du procureur Min était couvert d'une lumière bleue phosphorescente.


	7. Mauvaise idée

**Mauvaise idée**

* * *

Hwang Soon-Bum ralluma la lumière.

Les yeux écarquillés, le docteur Jo avait sur le visage une expression qui oscillait entre fort-intérêt-scientifique et compassion-pour-un-ami.

Les sourcils froncés, Tae-yeon avait un air plus humilié qu'inquiet.

Hwang Soon-Bum éteignit la lumière avant qu'ils ne voient sa propre réaction.

Dans le noir, le corps du vampire apparut, baigné d'une clarté bleuâtre éthérée.

Il ralluma.

Eteignit.

Ralluma.

Eteignit.

Ralluma.

Etei-

- C'est bientôt fini ? demanda la voix un peu agacée du docteur.

Ralluma.

Il croisa le regard flamboyant de Tae-yeon qui tenait ses mains devant lui comme si elles étaient dégoulinantes.

- Qu'est-ce q-q-que c'est ? bégaya le détective, effaré.

- Je voudrais bien le savoir aussi, dit le procureur du même ton glacial qu'il utilisait en face d'un suspect récalcitrant.

Le docteur fouillait dans sa sacoche.

- Je vais vous prendre un échantillon de sang et l'emmener au laboratoire.

- Pourquoi du sang ? protesta Soon-Bum. C'est sa peau qui clignote comme un ver luisant !

- Je ne clignote pas, rectifia férocement Tae-yeon.

- Vous n'êtes pas bleu, ni moi non plus, quand la lumière s'éteint. Et la seule différence entre le procureur Min et nous-mêmes, c'est qu'il a absorbé du sang de la victime. _Ergo_ : je vais faire des analyses de sang.

- Ago ? répéta faiblement le détective.

Tae-yeon soupira.

- Docteur, je…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

- Oui, Dong-man ?

Les deux autres écoutèrent en retenant leur souffle.

- Hum… hum… Huh-um….

C'était frustrant.

Le jeune homme termina l'appel, reposa l'appareil sur le drap après avoir verrouillé l'écran.

- Choi Dong-man a trouvé une impressionnante concentration de drogue à base de luminol dans le corps de la victime.

- Oh, je vois, dit le docteur en hochant la tête. "Tout s'explique."

- Pas pour moi ! s'écria Hwang. Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Une lanterne anti-moustique ?

Tae-yeon étouffa un éternuement qui avait tout l'air d'être un rire involontaire.

- ça te fait marrer ? balbutia son meilleur ami. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si c'est permanent ? Expliquer au reste de l'équipe que t'avais peur du noir et que cette idée t'a paru bonne ?"

Le docteur se permit une petite toux amusée.

- On dit que les vampires ne peuvent pas s'exposer à la lumière, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un vampire qui devait éviter les coins sombres pour ne pas trahir son identité !

Les yeux du gros détective firent un va-et-vient incrédule entre le vieil homme qui souriait de sa propre blague au procureur qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver cet humour de mauvais goût.

_Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne réalisait à quel point ils étaient dans de mauvais draps ?_

Garder le secret de Min Tae-yeon s'était révélé dur, mais faisable, jusque là, mais Hwang Soon-Bum savait mieux que personne à quel point il était possible de faire des impairs. Il s'était mordu la langue plus d'une fois, après s'être aperçu qu'il avait failli laisser échapper un bout de la vérité.

- _Hyung_.

Il cligna des yeux, entre panique et frustration.

- _Hyung_, regarde-moi.

Il tourna la tête vers Tae-yeon.

Les yeux bleus clairs du vampire étaient fixés sur lui.

- Tout va bien se passer.

Le sourire était celui de son ami, mais les crocs qui pointaient sous ses lèvres le rendait étranger, effrayant.

- J'aimerai te croire, mais…

Le docteur termina la prise de sang et rangea le tube soigneusement. Il se leva, referma sa sacoche, la ramassa.

- J'y vais. Tenez moi au courant s'il y a du changement. Je reviendrais demain matin.

Le procureur le salua d'un signe de tête. Hwang Soon-Bum trébucha derrière le vieil homme, le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Docteur…

Un sourire – sincère et indulgent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, détective. Je suis sûr que ce n'est que temporaire.

Le docteur Jo lui posa la main sur le bras, pressa brièvement sa manche.

- Restez près de lui, d'accord ? A demain.

Soon-Bum hocha la tête, la gorge étranglée.

Ses yeux étaient encore une fois embués et il eut du mal à refermer la porte. Il crut qu'il avait crocheté le verrou, mais la petite chaine était mal mise et glissa sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Tae-yeon s'était débarrassé des oreillers qui le soutenaient, quand il revint dans la chambre. Il était de nouveau allongé, sur le côté, sa joue enfoncée dans l'oreiller sous lequel il avait passé une main.

- De nouveau sommeil ? demanda le détective en s'installant dans le fauteuil à présent libre.

- Hum…

- T'as mal quelque part ? Envie de vomir ?

- Non, c'est bon…

Un silence.

Hwang Soon-Bum était fasciné par la bouche entrouverte du procureur, et l'éclat d'email blanc qui reflétait la lampe de chevet.

Les iris bleus étaient résignés.

- Si tu me mords, tu crois que ça reviendra à la normale ? demanda soudain le détective.


	8. Mauvais joueur

**_Chapitre dédié à Nahel ! ^^_**

**_Merci pour ton soutien continuel - varié - pétillant - plein d'humour, de couleurs et de goûts différents !_**

* * *

**__****_"Les reviews sont au fanfic-writer ce que l'eau est aux fleurs : un bienfait salutaire qui vous sera rendu en beauté."_**

* * *

**Mauvais joueur**

* * *

Les yeux de Tae-yeon étincelèrent quand il se redressa.

Hwang Soon-Bum ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un jour une telle expression sur le visage de quelqu'un. Un mélange de colère et de peine, hautement concentré.

Pendant un instant – étrangement – les crocs du vampire et ses yeux bleus disparurent.

Le regard brun du procureur transperça son ami.

- _Jamais_, articula-t-il.

Le détective avala sa salive, à deux doigts de perdre l'équilibre sur sa chaise tellement il y avait de tension dans la chambre.

- Okay, okay. Compris, finit-il par bredouiller faiblement.

Tae-yeon secoua le menton, accablé.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, _hyung_.

- Ce qui prouve que tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec des humains, protesta Soon-Bum presque involontairement. "Si tu m'écoutais plus souvent attentivement, tu verrais que je peux pas aligner deux phrases intelligentes. Même ma mère le sait."

Tae-yeon se recoucha, blottissant sa tête dans l'oreiller comme un chat dans un coin douillet.

- Ta mère t'aime trop pour te laisser prendre la grosse tête.

- Oui, parce que déjà que je suis beau, si en plus j'étais intelligent…

Tae-yeon pouffa de rire dans le coton de l'oreiller.

_Un rire sincère, spontané._

- Ne rigole pas, ça va te faire vomir, dit Soon-Bum d'un ton satisfait.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, croisa les mains sur sa bedaine. Il faisait bon, dans la chambre. La lumière tamisée, d'un rose orangé, les enveloppait de douceur.

- T'sais, Tae-yeon-_ah_… ma mère a bien assez de poitrine pour deux…

Un œil brun, malicieux, s'ouvrit.

- C'est tentant, mais je ne me suis jamais senti l'envie de mettre des implants…

Soon-bum ne réussit pas à se décider entre une exclamation offusquée – l'honneur de sa mère était en jeu – et un éclat de rire : il éternua bruyamment.

- Sérieux… toi, quand t'es lancé…

- Un mouchoir, détective ?

Soon-Bum leva les yeux, tout en frottant son nez un peu gluant.

- Ouais, merci.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- P-p-p-rocureur Yoo ! Quelle surprise… depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avec sa moue désabusée habituelle. Elle portait son manteau et avait des dossiers sous le bras.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je vois que c'est la fête, ici.

Son regard se posa sur Min-Tae-yeon.

- ça va mieux, patron ?

- Il d-d-d-ort, intervint aussitôt Soon-bum en s'interposant aussitôt. "On devrait plutôt discuter au salon !'

- Pff.

La procureur se pencha en avant, scrutant le visage pâle de leur chef d'unité.

- Il ne dort pas, détective Hwang. Comme garde-malade, vous n'êtes pas très doué. Patron, comment vous vous sentez ? Vous ne vomissez plus ?

Tae-yeon avait repris son expression impassible et s'était allongé sur le dos, très neutre.

_Le chat blotti sur l'oreiller, le gamin fièvreux qui racontait des bêtises… tout ça avait disparu._

Soon-bum fit la moue, déçu.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?

- Le docteur Jo est passé, dit le détective d'un ton presque grognon. "Il a dit que ça irait."

- Ah, très bien. Vous avez l'air un peu jaune, quand même…

Le coup d'œil exaspéré habituel, immédiat.

Yoo Jung-In gloussa joyeusement.

- Bon, ça va.

Elle contourna le lit, posa sur la table de nuit la pile de dossiers.

- Je vous ai apporté le rapport d'enquête. Y'a de quoi lire. Cette mémé est folle à lier, et la victime n'est pas mal non plus. Dong-man dit que ce type a absorbé assez de luminol pour se balader comme un néon jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Soon-Bum adressa un regard horrifié à Tae-yeon.

Jung-In revint vers la porte.

- Bon, je suis entrée parce que c'était ouvert, mais je ne voulais pas m'incruster. Reposez-vous, patron. Détective Hwang, n'en profitez pas pour sécher le boulot, quand même.

Elle fit un pas vers le battant, puis se ravisa.

- Ah.

Soon-Bum se figea. Sur le lit, Tae-yeon se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Je vous ai apporté du porridge et des boissons énergisantes.

- C'est gentil… hasarda le détective.

- Mais je me demandais… c'est quoi ces poches de sang dans votre frigo ?


End file.
